In Kenieroba, Mali, we are presently conducting an open-label randomized control trial in children to compare parasite clearance rates following administration of either intravenous artesunate alone or intravenous artesunate plus oral activated charcoal. This study is being conducted in collaboration with Dr. Diakite at the Malaria Research and Training Center in Bamako, Mali. To date, we have enrolled 20 of the 70 children we need to enroll to complete this study. No serious adverse events or prolonged parasite clearance times have been observed thus far.